The present invention relates in general to X-Ray developing equipment for medical and dental X-Rays, and particularly to an improved X-Ray film holder apparatus for restrainably maintaining a plurality of X-Ray films in position within conventionally shaped and dimensioned developing tank equipment and particularly within the insert trays embodied by such developing equipment.
While medical and dental practices and/or laboratories have relied upon conventional developing tanks and trays for years in association with their diagnostic X-Ray services, few, if any, changes have occurred through the years relative to the actual holding apparata or fixtures within which these X-Ray films are maintained for submersion into the chemicals contained within such developing and processing tanks.
For the most part, the prior art film holding apparata have been of two main types. The first type embodies a substantially costly series of apertured bars and continuous side bars which are collectively pivoted about a separate housing for insertion of the X-Ray film or removal of such film, and then pivoted back and latched to maintain the X-Ray film in position. A second "alligator type" holder apparatus has been utilized in which clips, with sharp points under spring bias, are utilized to clip the X-Ray films into position along one holding point. Both types of prior art devices are then submerged into such conventional chemical developing tank insert trays.
The particular constructions of the prior art devices have often precluded maximizing the number of "holdable" X-Ray films which may be maintained in position within the given space restrictions of the conventional developing tank insert trays. The pivotable type of prior art has required substantial expense and excessive operations in securely placing films in elements with many moving parts of pivotal movement and latching. Additionally, maintenance of film at a single position in alligator clips during the developing process can cause inadvertent release of the films requiring the "dredging up" of the "lost" X-Ray film from the bottom of the chemical tray. Additionally, devices such as the alligator clip device have often defaced and/or punctured such X-Ray films or, in the case of the pivoting aperture bar structure, have brought substantial portions of each X-Ray film into contact with the metal forming the apertures so as to restrain the ability of solution to circulate at such points of contact and/or otherwise mar or affect the film. Indeed, reliance upon the alligator type clips have often precluded the ability to "swish" the holder within the tray for improved circulation of the developing or fixing chemicals, because of the unrestrainable manner in which the X-Ray films were maintained in position by such alligator clip type apparata.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved X-Ray film holder apparatus which maximizes the number of segregated film positions available for holding and maintaining, in a securly restrainable fashion, the optimal number of X-Ray films possible within the size and dimension limitations of standard sized developing tank trays.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such an X-Ray film holder which permits easy insertion of X-Ray films into and out of the film holder while minimizing the amount of structural contact between the film holder itself and the X-Ray film being developed--with minimized defacement and puncturing of the X-Ray films.
The present invention also has as an object the improved and facilitated positioning of such X-Ray films within an X-Ray film holder which permits "swishing" circulation through reciprocation of the overall device within the chemical tank tray, while minimizing the ability for such device to inadvertently release one or more of the X-Ray films maintained in position therewithin--while at the same time being of such a construction as to be inexpensive to manufacture with virtually no moving parts.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.